What Happened to Happy
by GoneToNowhere
Summary: Bubble's sisters are gone. Simple as that. And What happens when Boomer is all she has?
1. Chapter 1

**Bubbles P.O.V**

"Ahh!" i screamed as I woke up with a searing headache. After a few minuets, I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was laying in a cell that seemed to be in the basement of a large house. the walls were worn out bricks and the floor a cold gray concrete. there was water dripping from the ceiling in the corner across from me. the door was solid, no door nobs on this side, and only a small opening with thick jail like bars. I sat up on the thin mattress I had been sleeping on.

"Hello?" I called out, hopeful that someone would answer. The word echoed in the nearly empty room.

"H-hey, Bubbles," Someone from another cell said weakly.

"Didn't think you'd wake up so soon, I th-" he coughed a few times. "I thought you were dead," he finished.

"ha," I tried to laugh. "I don't die that easily Butchy Boy." I said, recognizing his voice. got up and walked over to the door, still weak but healing fast. when I looked out I saw Butch, my sisters counter-part, leaned up against the bars on his door. from what I could see, his room was identical to mine. he looked gaunt, thin, and dying, and like he hadn't eaten in days.

Then Boomer walked in. "Hey, Bubbles…." he said, an apologetic look on his face. "Look, I'm really sorry."

"About what? Locking me up? If you really wanted to apologize, you could let me out," I said, my voice shaking. I was still too weak to yell at him, although I wanted to.

"Look, Bubbles," he sighed. "Your sisters are dead. So is Brick. Butch killed them." he said, unlocking my door. he handed me a pair of jeans, baby blue converse, a baby blue tank top to match the converse, and a leather jacket. "you should change"

"What? How are they… What happened?" I said, crying. I dropped down to my knees, letting the clothes fall beside me. Boomer sat down in front of me, trying to calm me down, but I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry, can you please just stop crying?" He was trying desperately to get me to stop, it was obviously not working. "Come on. I made you cookies?" I tried to laugh at his lame attempt to cheer me up.

After an hour or so I managed to pull my self together. Boomer was still making lame attempts to make me laugh, but I just couldn't. "I should get changed," I said, echoing his earlier thoughts.

"Ill wait outside," he said, getting up and walking out the door.

I put on he clothes he left for me, and asked him to open the door. When I got out, I couldn't help but stare at Butch. Boomer moved so he stood in front of Butch's door, blocking my view. He held out his hand and I took hold of it, not knowing what I was walking into. We went up a few stair cases, into what looked like an old, back hallway, one that was probably used for maids in the old days. By the time I had finished processing the looks of the hallway, we were heading through a door to a dining room.

"I got Lidia to make some food, I figured you must be starving from being asleep for so long," he said, his voice echoing through the large room.

"Who's Lidia?" I questioned. "Shes our-," he cleared his throat. "My house keeper," he corrected himself. I guessed that since brick was gone and butch was locked up, there was no need for him to refer to her as theirs.

I saw food -and lots of it getting brought out to the huge table. Boomer told me to sit wherever I liked so I sat down next to him. I filled up my plate and ate everything I could. He was right -I was starving.

"So, after this I guess I should show you to your room, your going to love it. It's painted sky blue with a dark gray/navy marbled ceiling, And its got glow in the dark stars on it."

Now that made me smile. I had always wanted glow in the dark stars, but Buttercup and Blossom complained of them being to childish now that we were 17. The Professor was going to let me get them, but my sisters talked him out of it.

"Okay! shall we go?" he said jokingly, using what kind of resembles and English accent, but he was terrible at accents.

"We shall?" I said in a questioning tone of voice. He led me out into a gigantic living room, full of victorian styled furniture and huge lights that must have cost a fortune. "Whoa," I said under my breath as he led me into another hallway, that had a long victorian styled rug running down the length of it. "This is amazing!" I said. "Yeah, thanks," he replied.

He showed where my room was, and excused himself to check on his pet hamster. I walked up to the huge double doors. they were wood, and stained a dark brown that was slightly translucent, so you could see all the lines on the doors. the other side was slightly lighter, and there was a room painted exactly as he promised. For the first time in hours I couldn't stop smiling. I bet I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care.

"Good to see you smile!" Boomer said, picking me up bridal style before I even realized he had walked up behind me. Since he was 6'2, and I was barely 4'9, I was startled to be that high in the air without flying.

"Haha! Your so easy to scare!" he said, sticking his tongue out at me. I thought about ripping it out of his head for a second, but quickly dismissed the thought. So instead I punched him in the chest, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Watch it Bubbles, just remember I'm still holding you," he said, winking.

"Damn you!" I laughed, as he walked around the room, giving me a "tour" as he liked to call it.

"So, this is the closet, filled up with your stuff!" he walked over to another door. "This is the bathroom, and there's a sink... and yeah. But back to your room. You wana know my favorite part?"

"sureee, whatever." I scoffed. He still wouldn't put me down, I couldn't stop laughing at his lousy tour.

"well, my favorite part, is that this is my room too!" he said, hoping that I didn't hurt him.

"What?! Your kidding me, right?" I was just hoping he was kidding.

"Uhm, nope! Not kidding. Bricks room is too sad and I turned Butch's room into a Tv room. so... yeah," He didn't even act like this was a bad thing, which it totally was.

I glared at him, which wasn't really effective considering how he was holding me. "Can you at least put me down?" I asked, wondering what he was going to do.

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." he stopped talking, and I was waiting for him to say something.

_"Because what?"_ I thought. But before I could say anything, he leaned down and kissed me. My first instinct was to kiss him back, so I did. After a couple seconds I pushed him away.

"What the fuck?! Don't kiss me!"

"then don't kiss me back" he said leaning to kiss me again. For a minute I fought against him, and realized he was walking to the bed.

**Boomer P.O.V**

I kissed her again, and subconsciously started walking to the bed. I broke away for a second and looked at her, but the same girl who had just cussed at me for kissing her, was now kissing me. She moved so she had her legs wrapped around my waist, and I laid her down on the bed. She flipped us over, and punched me square in the jaw.

"Ow!"

"Your an idiot Boomer!" she laughed.

"Am not!" I said back. She was still sitting on top of me, and I looked up at her. "So, when were you planning of letting me get up?" I asked

"Ehh, Never?" she said with sarcasm, sticking her tongue out at me.

I looked at her again. "So, whose sleeping on the bed?"

"Hmmm," she wondered. I pulled out a quarter. "Heads I sleep on the bed, tails you sleep on the floor?"

"Sounds fair to me!" I said, and then realized what she had said, but before I could say anything she had already flipped the coin. It landed on heads. "That's no fair!"

"If I recall, you just said it was! See? You are an idiot!" she said.

"no im not!" I retaliated. I flipped her over so I was sitting on her, and pinned her to the bed. "How about, we split the bed in half. That way, you cant fuck it up!" I suggested.

"Fine. Do whatever, but I call this side!" she said, sliding out from under me and going to my side of the bed.

"But, that's my side!"

"Not anymore!"

"Damn you Bubbles!"

**Bubbles P.O.V**

After I stole his side of the bed, I looked at the alarm clock to find it was already 2 am. I complained about being tired and boomer said we could go to bed, but he had to go feed his cat first.(He said "Our cat" but I think he just messed up his words). When he got back I was in the closet, looking through the clothes he had gotten for me. It was mostly wearable clothes, but the sleeping stuff... well that's another story. It was all weird and slutty, so many bits and pieces of it I wouldn't even be able to put it on. I got a pair of shorts that were also, really small and walked out to find Boomer taking off his shirt and getting another one of of is dresser.

"Hey, uhh, Boomer, can I borrow a t-shirt?" I asked, trying not to look at him while he put a t-shirt on himself.

"Yeah sure. I figured out wouldn't like the stuff I picked out for you," he said, laughing.

He handed me a blue t-shirt, and I went back into my closet to change. I found that it didn't matter if I wore shorts or not, because the t-shirt went down to my knees anyways.

When I walked out the lights were off and boomer was already on his side of the bed, (which was about half the size of my side of the bed, due to my complaining about not having enough space), under the covers. I climbed under the blankets, and stayed on the edge of the bed, even though I could have spread out and still had more room. Boomer was still awake, I could tell from his breathing not being even. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't get past the fact that I had no family. The Professor had died in an explosion 2 years ago, when we were 15, and Butch killed my sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbles P.O.V**

When I woke up from my dreamless sleep, I could hardly open my eyes enough to see that it was 12:07pm. My first thought was to get up and think of an excuse for being late to school, but the arm around my waist and the body curled up next to mine reminded me that I wasn't going to school, but instead I was trying to think of a way to live without my sisters.

Now, I know that I normally would have punch the ever-living shit out of Boomer, but I could tell that I was about to cry the tears that hadn't escaped yesterday in the cellar, so instead, I looked up at at him, the sleeping counter-part I once tried to destroy, and let him pull me closer to him, as I drifted back into sleep.

_"Butch! Knock it off!" Brick yelled, trying to pry his crazed younger brother off of my older sister, Buttercup. "Butch! Snap out of it! Your killing her!"_

_ Boomer was sitting in the middle of my torn up living room, My head in his lap, barely breathing, and Blossom's lifeless body next to him. I could hear the shrieks of my sister, trying anything to make Her counter-part stop hurting her._

I myself must have been shrieking, but in my sleep, because when I woke up, Boomer was trying to calm me down. I was a complete mess.

"Bubbles? Bubbles! Are you okay? Come on, Please be okay," he said frantically, trying to get me to stop crying, as I buried myself in his chest. "Whats wrong? What happened?" he questioned me.

"But... He really killed them, didn't he? I mean, you told me, but I didn't believe you, and, oh, god! There dead! My sisters are dead!" I said, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Boomer P.O.V**

I was curled up next to her, when it happened. She just started crying, and screaming, but she was asleep.

"Wake up! Bubbles!" I said desperately trying to get her to snap out of it. Her eyes opened and she woke up, but she was still sobbing and it seemed like she wouldn't stop. "Bubbles? What happened?" I asked her, but she just started rambling about how he killed them, and how she didn't believe me but her sisters really were dead, and I didn't know how to handle it. I held her until she stopped crying, and she looked up at me.

"do you have anything to drink?" she asked, barely making any noise.

"Uhh, yeah, we have water, apple juice, milk, orange juice," I said, knowing its not what she meant, but hoping it was.

"No like, alcohol. Wine, vodka, scotch, something. I just need something." she said. Slightly more audible. She sat up, and although she was sitting in my lap, she didn't seem to care.

"Bubbles, its only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Maybe with dinner, but not right now, okay?" I asked, wondering what she would do.

"Okay," she said, sounding defeated.

We went down to the kitchen, and I asked Lidia to make us some grilled chicken sandwiches for lunch.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Bubbles said, excusing herself from the table.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

After I excused my self from the table, I went out the door into the living room, and found another entrance to the back hallway. I expected it to have a back door to the kitchen, and I was right. When I walked in, I asked Lidia for a scotch glass, which she gave me, and I went back to the living room, where Boomer kept his drinks. I looked at the small glass and decided to just take a couple sips from the bottle, which got me buzzed enough to get through the next few hours.

"Sorry bout' that," I said, sitting down next to Boomer.

"Its okay," he said, motioning to the food that had been brought out.

I ate only a little bit of my food, because I wasn't hunger, but while Boomer was still eating, decided to ask him something.

"Hey, uhmm, can you uhm, can we throw a party?" I asked, not wanting him to think I was just looking for an excuse to drink.

"Yeah, sure. Ill call some friends in a couple minuets, but uh, why do you want to throw a party?" I asked, confused as to why she would want to do something so happy after something so tragic had happened.

"To honer the dead, I guess" she answered. "We should go get dressed," she said, remembering that all she was wearing was my oversized t-shirt.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," I said, not wanting to reject anything she said from fear that it might upset her.

We went up to the room, and once Boomer was done putting on a pair of nice black pants, black shoes, and a light blue polo shirt, he told me to find something nice to wear, and that he was going to call some people to come over.

After what seemed like forever, I decided to wear a navy blue strapless dress, with a high waist line, a sweetheart neckline, and a puffy skirt that went about 1/3 the way down my legs. I also wore 7in black heels,that made the skirt look even shorter, and my hair curled in ringlets, half way down my back.

When I walked out of the room, Boomer was still on the phone, and seemed to be getting quite a few people to come.

"Yeah. Just, come whenever, preferably soon. Thanks, yeah you too, bye Vic," he said trying to rush the conversation so he could talk to me. "You look, amazing, Bubbles. Honestly," he said, staring at my breasts.

"Hey, dumb ass, my eyes are up here!" I said back, making him jump. Then the doorbell rang, and he went to answer it.

"put on some music, my iPod's already in the stereo plug!" he called from the front door. I went to the living room, and found his iPod. I put on 3OH!3 and a bunch of other poppy, jumpy, dancing music. I turned the volume nearly all the way up, and Boomer came over, pulling me over to meet a few people. The house had filled up a lot by then, and I figured if it kept up like this, I wouldn't have any problems sneaking a few drinks.

"Hey guys!" he called over to a few of his friends. One was wearing a pink polo and khaki pants, the other a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. "Adam, Jake, This is Bubbles. Bubbles, this is Adam," he said motioning to the pink polo guy, "And Jake," he said, motioning to the guy in the t-shirt. "Why don't you guys keep her company while I go find a few more people, okay?"

"Sure thing bro," Jake called after him. "So, whats up babe? Wanna beer?"

"Yeah," I said, deciding that I was definitely getting drunk. Adam took my hand and led me over to a few coolers, and Jake handed me one. After a few more drinks, and no sight of Boomer, I decided to venture off on my own into the crowded house. After wandering through a ton of drunken idiots, I saw a familiar face; My boyfriend, Aaron.

"Bubbles? Bubbles! I missed you so much! How are your sisters?" he asked. Kissing me on the cheek. I was guessing that he hadn't herd the reason for the party.

"There dead, thanks for asking. I missed you too, lets go somewhere to talk?" I called over the loud music. He nodded, and I led him up to my bedroom, not knowing anywhere else that would be quiet. We passed quite a few couples sitting in the hallways.

When we got to my room, he just kind of looked at it. "This looks exactly how you wanted a room. that's sweet," he said.

"Yeah, its not mine, its Boomers." I said.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked, leading us over os we sat at the end of the bed.

"I dunno," I said, as he pulled close enough to him that I was nearly sitting on his lap. I became aware of the unnerving fact that his hand was slowly sliding higher up my thigh. He leaned over to kiss me, but it wasn't like how he used to, sweet and innocent. When he kissed me now, it was hungry, like he was trying to go much farther than I was comfortable with.

The more I pulled away from him, the closer he got, until I was sitting with him on one side, the wall on the other.

"Aaron," I tried to say through his kisses. I wondered if he realized I wasn't even kissing him back. "Aaron, stop!" I tried to say, but I wasn't sure if he heard it, partly because of the loud music, but mostly because of how drunk he was. I my self was drunk enough for it to dim my powers enough for them to be unuseful. He pulled me back onto the bed, so he was laying on top of me, and I the more I tried to get out from under him, the more he held me down.

"Aaron, let go of me!" I managed to say when he stopped kissing me long enough to take off his shirt. When he started kissing me again, I dug my long nails into his back, trying to get him to get off of me. Then something else pulled him off of me, and I saw Boomer throwing him to the ground, before helping me off the bed and asking me if I was okay. He let go of me, and I slid down the wall, not caring if it messed up my hair or dress, and just cried.

"This, this was a horrible idea! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked for a party, I just wanted an excuse to drink." I said when Boomer got back, wiping away mascara that was running down my face.

**Boomer P.O.V**

When I got back to our room from kicking Aaron out, I Saw bubbles sitting against the wall, her hair all messed up and her mascara running down her face. I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap, letting her sob into my chest, not caring that she was getting makeup stains all over my shirt.

"I'm sorry," she said again. She was in one of those stages, right after crying, when your too tired to really do anything but sit there, and let whats left of the tears fall with no sound or movement.

"Its okay Bubbles," I said reassuring her, and we sat like that, her staring blankly at nothing, and me smoothing her hair out, wiping tears away, keeping her close to me, until the party died down and everyone had left.


End file.
